tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Break New Ground
Break New Ground is a 2018 duet by Yuma Shirase and Shou Onoda. Overview The duet from Yuma Shirase's entry in VAZZROCK's bi-color series, -peridot-. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * *Both Kanji = 見慣れないこの景色　ふと見渡せば (Unknown、Unknown) 憧れ　憂い　定め　全てが 混沌なまま　No Order 「君の温度・・・・、思い出す」 衝撃備える準備なんて要らない 何が起きてもきっと迷わない 止まらない　このまま飛び込んで行こうぜ 輝く新天地へ 君と繋いだシンクロニシティ お互いに感じてる 共に願いを奏でよう この指先　示す方へ こころ重ねてハーモニーシテイ 広がってゆくメロディ いつまでも　どこまでも　行けそうさ 飛びたて　Break New Ground T,T,T,Top! （Top!）Top! （Top!）より高く Low（Low）Low（Low）現実に No, No, No, Fly！（High!）Fly!（High!）急上昇 Fast!（Fast!）Fast!（Fast!）雲の向こうへ まっさらな五線譜　ペン走らせて （Kanon, Kanon） 感じたままアドリブ　オブリガード 今宵僕が　Concert Master 「付いておいで・・・・・、一緒だよ」 並走する旋律　離れて近づいて 息を切らして振り返れば 大丈夫　いつだって側にいるから 永遠のその先へ 偶然じゃないシンクロニシティ 同じ未来求めて どこに居たって繋がってるよ 君の名前　呼ぶほどに 遺跡たどればハーモニーシティ 綴られるシンフォニー 飛び跳ねて　追いかけて　寄り添って 織りなす Break New Ground Shake Up! Shake And Make Up! 見知らぬ世界で　無我夢中だった いつの間にかほら　花咲き誇り この手いっぱい　両手広げて ぎゅっと抱きしめたら　終わらないアリア 君と繋いだシンクロニシティ お互いに感じてる 共に願いを奏でよう この指先　示す方へ ココロ重ねてハーモニーシティ 広がってゆくメロディ いつまでも　どこまでも　行けそうさ 飛び立て　Break New Ground T,T,T,Top! （Top!）Top! （Top!）より高く Low（Low）Low（Low）現実に No, No, No, Fly！（High!）Fly!（High!）急上昇 Fast!（Fast!）Fast!（Fast!）雲の向こうへ Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Minarenai kono keshiki futo miwataseba (Unknown、Unknown) Akogare urei sadame subete ga Konton na mama no order no ondo・・・・、omoidase Shougeki sonaeru junbi nante iranai Nani ga okite mo kitto mayowanai Tomaranai kono mama tobikonde ikouze Kagayaku shin tenchi he Kimi to tsunaida shinkuronishitii Otagai ni kanjiteru Tomo ni negai wo kanadeyou Kono yubisaki shimesu hou he Kokoro kasanete haamonishitii Hirogatte yuku merodii Itsumademo dokomademo ikesou sa Tobitate break new ground T,T,T,Top! （Top!）Top! （Top!）yori takaku Low（Low）Low（Low）genjitsu ni No, No, No, Fly！（High!）Fly!（High!）kyuujoshou Fast!（Fast!）Fast!（Fast!）kumo no mukou he Massara na gosenfu pen hashirasete (Kanon, kanon) Kanjita mama adoribu oburigaado Koyoi boku ga concert master oide・・・・・、issho dayo Heisou suru senritsu hanarete chikaduite Iki wo kirashite furikaereba Daijoubu itsudatte soba ni iru kara Eien no sono saki he Guuzen jyanai shinkuronishitii Onaji mirai motomete Doko ni itatte tsunagatteru yo Kimi no namae yobu hodo ni Iseki tadoreba haamonishitii Tsuzurareru shinphonii Tobihanete oikakete yorisotte Orinasu break new ground Shake up! Shake and make up! Mishiranu sekai de mugamuchuu datta Itsu no ma nika hora hana saki hokori Kono te ippai ryoute hirogete Gyutto dakishimetara owaranai aria Kimi to tsunaida shinkuronishitii Otagai ni kanjiteru Tomo ni negai wo kanadeyou Kono yubisaki shimesu hou he Kokoro kasanete haamonishitii Hirogatte yuku merodii Itsumademo dokomademo ikesousa Tobitate break new ground T,T,T,Top! （Top!）Top! （Top!）yori takaku Low（Low）Low（Low）genjitsu ni No, No, No, Fly！（High!）Fly!（High!）kyuujoshou Fast!（Fast!）Fast!（Fast!）kumo no mukou he Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= If you look closely at this unfamiliar scenery, (Unknown、Unknown) admiration, grief, fate, all of those are a chaos arranged in no order. warmth・・・・、 remember it. There’s no need to prepare to sacrifice anything. I’m sure that no matter what happens, you won’t hesitate. Let’s jump ahead just like this, without stopping at all. Towards a new shining paradise. This synchronicity that connected with you, is something that we both can feel. Let’s reach out with our hands and make our wishes come true together. This harmonicity that’s achieved as our hearts connected, is a melody that continues to spread. No matter when, no matter where, we can go ahead. Let’s jump and break new ground! T,T,T,Top! (Top!) Top! (Top!) Even higher. Low (Low) Low (Low) Towards the truth, No, No, No, Fly! (High!) Fly! (High!) A sudden rise. Fast! (Fast!) Fast! (Fast!) Over the clouds! Let’s let a pen run wild on a brand new sheet music. (Come on, come on) And let an adlib of thanks overflow. Tonight, I will be a concert master. over here・・・・・、 Let’s go together. Let’s continue to run parallel with the melodies that are approaching. Let’s hold our breaths and look back. It’ll be okay, I’ll be right by your side always. Forever, over that horizon. This synchronicity that wasn’t a coincidence at all, is aiming towards the same future. No matter where we go, we are connected, to the point that I can just call your name. This harmonicity that’s overcome so many, is a symphony waiting to be spelled. Let’s jump towards it, let’s chase it, and hold it close. Let’s weave it together and break new ground! It was a rash and unfamiliar world but, before I knew it, we were like flowers, blooming proudly. Let’s hold out both our hands as much as we can, and hold this unending aria close to us tightly. This synchronicity that connected with you, is something that we both can feel. Let’s reach out with our hands and make our wishes come true together. This harmonicity that’s achieved as our hearts connected, is a melody that continues to spread. No matter when, no matter where, we can go ahead. Let’s jump and break new ground! T,T,T,Top! (Top!) Top! (Top!) Even higher. Low (Low) Low (Low) Towards the truth, No, No, No, Fly! (High!) Fly! (High!) A sudden rise. Fast! (Fast!) Fast! (Fast!) Over the clouds! English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Yuma Shirase songs Category:Shou Onoda songs